


Punish Me

by merryghoul



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Body Worship, Caning, Dubious Consent, F/F, religious kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Pepper feels she needs a harsher punishment than the one she’s been given.





	Punish Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



“Punish me.” Out of anything Pepper could say to Sister Mary Eunice, those were the most confusing words for Mary Eunice to hear in the library.

“You want to be punished?”

Pepper nodded. “Yes. With switch.”

“Pepper, you haven’t done anything wrong recently. You’ve been pestering some of our visitors, but that’s not a sin. You’ve kept the library orderly every day you’ve been in here. You’ve stopped bothering the other patients, and you’ve stopped hoarding food in your cell. I feel you’re finally getting over your murderous urges.” (Pepper never had murderous urges. Why would she, after all she had seen in Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities? But no matter how many times Pepper proclaimed her innocence to Mary Eunice, Mary Eunice was still convinced Pepper was a baby murderer.) “I feel you’ve done nothing of late to ask for a punishment.”

Pepper nodded.

“Are you saying you _have_ done something to ask for a punishment?”

Pepper nodded again. “Food. In room.”

Mary Eunice gasped. “You’ve been hoarding food in your room again? Don’t you know that attracts rats?”

Pepper nodded. “Sister Jude knows.”

“Are you doing this to attract my attention?”

Pepper nodded. 

“If you want my attention, you don’t have to do it by getting Sister Jude’s attention. You can talk to me any time you feel like it.”

“Not this. Private.”

“This is a private matter...” Mary Eunice’s voice trailed off. “If this is the private matter I’m thinking of, it’s a sin. Lust without God’s love is self-seeking.” She knew all too well about her definition of lust. At times, she thought about Sister Jude refusing to punish her for her own infractions—how sometimes she’d be going about her business in her office, or in the Briarcliff library, or tending to the other inmates, begging Sister Jude to punish her, demanding to be hit with the biggest cane Sister Jude had for canings. Sister Jude refused her. Maybe Sister Jude denied Mary Eunice a caning because of her position of authority. Mary Eunice would never know.

Pepper, on the other hand, wanted to be caned. Mary Eunice would be administering the caning instead of being the one caned, but she still wanted this opportunity all the same.

Pepper did the only thing she could do to attempt to convince Mary Eunice to give her the punishment she desired. She repeated “punish me” over and over again.

Eventually Mary Eunice gave in. “Come by my office tomorrow. I’ll have a cane waiting for you.”

Pepper nodded.

 

When Sister Jude administered canings, she would pick a cane, make the inmate who was to be punished bend over her desk and bare their buttocks to her, and usually, but not always, give twenty lashes to the inmate. Mary Eunice wanted to do things differently. Pepper was her charge, after all. This punishment had to be more special than when Sister Jude punished someone.

Mary Eunice took one of Sister Jude’s canes when she was distracted talking to the Monsignor. It wasn’t the biggest cane, nor the smallest, but it was small enough not to be noticed at a glance that it would be missing. For her own crime of theft, Mary Eunice would do penance later, in her own room, while everyone else in Briarcliff was sleeping.

Back in her office, Mary Eunice put a bronzed crucifix on her desk. With everything in place, she fetched Pepper from her room. 

“Punishment!” Pepper said upon seeing Mary Eunice with a cane.

“Everything is ready for your punishment, Pepper. Bend over in front of my crucifix at the table.”

Pepper walked to Mary Eunice’s desk and did as she was told. Mary Eunice walked over to Pepper and adjusted her legs, spreading them out further. “This is punishment, but I want you to feel comfortable.”

“Okay.”

Next, Mary Eunice moved her hands up and down Pepper’s butt. Pepper giggled. “I learned this before I joined the order,” Mary Eunice said. “It’s to warm the buttocks up before a caning. The caning will still hurt, but not as bad, because you’ll be anticipating it.”

Mary Eunice lifted Pepper’s gown slowly. There was a part of Mary Eunice that wanted to imagine what Pepper’s butt looked like before she saw it. And, to Mary Eunice’s surprise, she liked what she saw. For her age, Pepper had a nice butt. Mary Eunice took in the shape and the curves of Pepper’s butt before remembering she was supposed to administer penance to Pepper.

After making sure Pepper’s gown wouldn’t suddenly fall down while caning her, Mary Eunice took the cane and lightly tapped the lower part of Pepper’s butt with the cane. Mary Eunice’s motions were quick. But she was so transfixed with the cane hitting Pepper’s butt that she swore she could count the swats if she concentrated a bit harder. “This is something else I learned before I joined the order. You also warm up the buttocks with light taps around the bottom. And I’m making sure I’m not hitting your tailbone. You don’t want that. _We_ don’t want that. If I send you to the hospital that’s the end of my stay here.”

“Stay.”

“I’ll do my best to stay, Pepper.”

After Mary Eunice felt Pepper was warmed up, she momentarily stopped tapping Pepper’s butt. “I’m ready. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready.”

Mary Eunice held back the cane. She tapped Pepper’s butt once again with light taps before giving the cane a flick of her wrist, giving a good smack on Pepper’s bottom. “One.”

Pepper gasped. Sure, her bottom was prepared for this specific caning, but the hard strike was still a surprise.

Some taps, a swish on Pepper’s bottom, a number count. That was how Mary Eunice punished Pepper. Pepper gasped with every hard strike, but not too loudly, as she was aware another inmate or one of the other Briarcliff staff members could walk in at any moment and bust the two of them. From time to time Pepper wriggled her butt, giggling. At times Mary Eunice had to hold Pepper still, to keep from doing something potentially dangerous with the cane. 

A red blush formed on Pepper’s butt. It grew from marks on her bottom, obvious enough to leave marks on her butt, but not turning into dark bruise marks. It started to spread. By the time Mary Eunice was done caning Pepper’s butt, a bright red blush formed on Pepper’s butt along with the cane marks. Mary Eunice was transfixed with the marks on Pepper’s butt, tracing the spread of the blush and the cane marks with her eyes.

“That’s it,” Mary Eunice said after she gave Pepper twenty lashes on her bottom. Mary Eunice gently lowered Pepper’s gown. She outstretched her hands, as if she wanted to give Pepper a hug. “I need to pray for you, to show God you accept His forgiveness.”

“Okay.”

“May I soothe your bottom? I can’t make the pain go away for a while, but I can lessen it.”

“Okay.”

Pepper hugged Mary Eunice. She recited part of the Rite of Penance, rubbing her hands and tracing where the cane was on Pepper’s bottom over Pepper’s gown. She felt every area she believed Pepper’s blush was and slid her fingers over every groove the cane made. And while Pepper purred over Mary Eunice soothing her butt, Mary Eunice started getting aroused.

Once Pepper was escorted back to her room, Mary Eunice thought of the tasks she needed to have done near the end of the week to clear her mind of Pepper’s bottom. Like returning Sister Jude’s cane before she noticed, for instance.

 

Mary Eunice went to Briarcliff’s chapel in the middle of the night to seek penance for stealing Sister Jude’s cane. As she was confessing and praying in the chapel, all she could see was herself caning Pepper by her crucifix and soothing her bottom and giving her penance. While she was praying, she noticed her right hand traveling very close to her groin.

After Mary Eunice caught her right hand, she decided to sleep it off and try to pray for penance again the next day.


End file.
